


Baking

by AlexC



Series: Holiday Season [16]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Drabble, F/M, Innocent Gestures, Making Him Happy Makes Her Happy, No Desire for Anything In Return, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Love, Short, Simple Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes smiles are enough for a person going through one-sided love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking

"Mori-sempai, what do you think I should bake for Honey-sempai?"

Without missing a beat he said, "sweets."

The girl laughed a bit, the answer having been an obvious one, but she still enjoyed hearing his voice.

He was a man of few words and had such a hunky voice. The sound of his voice was a rare delight indeed.

The rest of the time she spent baking the cake, she would peak every so often through her lashes at a dozing Mori-sempai.

She worked on Honey-sempai's favorite kind of cake: vanilla sponge bread with strawberry frosting and dark chocolate filling. It was super sweet, just like he liked it. The girl knew that seeing Honey happy would make Mori happy so she put a lot of love into her baking. While she was at it, she also made some bitter sweet chocolate sticks for Mori and put them in a baggy.

_'I'll be his secret Santa,'_ she thought to herself with a smile.

The next day, she gave Honey his Christmas present. Seeing Honey's excited face and Mori's hidden smile warmed her heart.

She was very glad she decided to bake this Christmas.


End file.
